What's Wrong?
by Rosalind du Coudray
Summary: Sky gets upset with Bloom and yells at her. When he goes over to apologize to her, he finds her sick. Is it really a sickness or something deeper?
1. Prologue

"You know what, Bloom?" Sky shouted, face red with anger. "Sometimes I wish we had never even met!"

Bloom's eyes doubled in size at this comment. "You…you can't mean that, Sky…" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah? Well I do. Every word!" He told her, menacingly.

Bloom's tears finally won, and waterfalls soon cascaded down her cheeks. She spun on her heel and sprinted away from him. She did not stop running until she got to her room, where she promptly slammed her door and threw herself on her bed. She finally calmed her hysterical sobbing an hour later, when she fell into a restless sleep.

Just a preview, a prologue if you will! Let me know what you think! Two reviews, and I'll continue. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**__****Hey, all! Thank you all so much for reviewing the first tiny chapter! I realize that it was SERIOUSLY short and DEFINITELY lacking, but things will be revealed soon! I promise!  
**

**Shout out to those who reviewed:  
**

**winxforever- I know it was super short. I just wanted to see if anybody would be interested in reading more! :)  
**

**Crazyanimelover1289- *sigh* I know! Some guys, though...grrr...and it will all be revealed soon! There's going to be a flashback in the next chapter, I think!  
**

**rezen- I know...super short *shakes head* Probably the shortest piece I've ever written...haha but it was just to see if anyone was interested.  
**

**thorn- Absolutely! The chapters will be muuuuch longer, I promise!  
**

**magic-heart.1220- Thank you so much!  
**

**HorseLuverForever- I cross my heart and hope to die! The chapters will be much longer in the future!  
**

**happyface- Haha, out of love for my life, I have updated! Don't kick my ass!  
**

**thorn (again)- Sorry to have kept you waiting! It will be revealed soon! It comes out a little bit this chapter, but the next chapter will explain EVERYTHING!  
**

**Guest (x2)- Thank you both! Hope you enjoy this installment!  
**

**Without much further ado..the second installment of What's Wrong?  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**_Previously:_**

Bloom's tears finally won, and waterfalls soon cascaded down her cheeks. She spun on her heel and sprinted away from him. She did not stop running until she got to her room, where she promptly slammed her door and threw herself on her bed. She finally calmed her hysterical sobbing an hour later, when she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Stella was the first one home, nearly two hours after Bloom had gotten back. She rushed into Bloom's room when she heard a shriek. The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was not a pretty one. Bloom's tear-streaked face was surrounded by a halo of frizzy red hair.

"Bloom! Sweetie, what happened?" Stella asked, walking over to her bed.

"Stella…he-he…" Bloom broke down in tears as she recounted her date to Stella.

"Aww…honey, I'm sure Sky didn't mean that. He's probably just stressed. What even caused it?"

"Well…I asked him why we couldn't go out more frequently, and he just…he…he flipped…"

"Then he's definitely stressed. Bloom, Sky loves you more than anything in the world."

"But…he said…he said that he wished we had never met…"

"WHAT?!" Stella's eyes were blazing with fury. "Let me call Brandon, and I'll see if he knows anything about this, okay?" When Bloom didn't respond, Stella grabbed her cell phone and quietly left the room.

**Bloom's P.O.V.**

The last thing I completely understood was Stella screaming in anger. My head was swimming, and my body felt like it was on fire, but I was freezing at the same time. I couldn't remember ever feeling so weak in my life. I knew I needed help, but I didn't trust myself to make it to the door.

Even still, I stood up on shaky legs, sweat dripping down my face. I got about half way to the door before the tunnel vision set in.

"St-Stella…" I managed a hoarse whisper before dropping to the floor and blacking out.

**Stella's P.O.V.**

I knew it! I knew he was just stressed. Once I was done screaming my head off at Sky through Brandon's phone, he told me that he hadn't meant a single word he had said to Bloom. Someone leaked false information regarding Bloom's loyalty to Sky. When I find out who did it...they are going to wish they had never been born. But...that still didn't answer _why_ Sky didn't just _ask_ Bloom...

My thoughts were interrupted by Brandon's voice confirming Sky's story, saying that Sky was a mess, and he wanted to get him calm before having him head over to see Bloom.

Sky got back on the phone, and I told him about my conversation with Bloom and how much of a wreck she was when I got home. I heard some mild swearing, before Sky told me that he would be here within the hour.

So, all that was left to do was wait. After I hung up, I went back into the room to see Bloom lying in the middle of the floor. She was shaking and sweating horribly. Goosebumps broke out on her pale skin. I knew she needed help. Now.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Stella once again grabbed her phone and called Tecna. If anyone could help, it would be her.

"Come on, Tec…pick up…pick up…" Stella chattered nervously, keeping a close eye on Bloom.

"Hello? Stella?" Tecna's confused voice startled her out of her trance.

"Hey, Tecna. I know you and Timmy are on a date…and I know how rarely that happens…and I want you to know how sorry I am to do this…"

"Stella! Stella, what is it?"

"Tecna…it's Bloom. I don't know what to do…come quick, please. I have to call Ms. F." With that, she hung up and attempted to pick Bloom up.

By the time Tecna appeared in the room, Stella was still having some trouble, so Timmy and Tecna rushed over to help.

"Thank Magix, you're here! Tec, can you scan Bloom while I go get Ms. F?"

Tecna nodded solemnly, and Stella rushed out of the room. Timmy stood nervously in the background, thinking of ways to help. He watched as his girlfriend took out her gadgets and got to work. He also watched as a frustrated scowl made its way to her face.

"What is it, Tec?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with her. It's not showing up in any of the databases."

That was when Stella ran into the room, Ms. Fargonda right behind her.

"Let me see her." Ms. Fargonda ordered.

"Well," she said after examining Bloom, "there is one thing we can try before jumping to hasty conclusions. I mean, it could be an Earth sickness."

She stood up and pushed her healing magic into the young woman on the bed. Bloom bolted up in bed and began to scream as though fire was coursing through her insides. She took on an even paler pallor, and her eyes remained closed.

"Bloom! Bloom, listen to me, you're okay. You're going to be alright. It's okay." Ms. Fargonda grabbed Bloom's shoulders.

After another minute or two of screaming, Bloom put a hand to her head and groaned.

"Wh-what's going on…?" She asked weakly, giving a hoarse cough.

"Bloom. What happened? We won't know how to go about helping you until we know what's wrong."

"I-I…I don't feel so…" Bloom ran to the closest trashcan and proceeded to violently empty her stomach. She wretched until all that came out was air. When she was done, she looked around the room through her tears and noticed the other three.

"Hey guys…" She whispered weakly as she tried to push herself to stand. Bloom took two shaky steps before her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Bloom!" They shouted urgently, but another voice from the doorway joined them.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I should have the next chapter out by next week! Before you review, please don't flame this story! Thanks! :) **

**Have a wonderful New Year!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I got a very valid question, from a very observant reader regarding Timmy's appearance!**

**It's going to come out in this chapter, but I originally wasn't going to bring it up until later...haha.  
**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The rest of the flashback is coming in the next chapter, but I was so excited to post this one!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!  
**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

"Wh-what's going on…?" She asked weakly, giving a hoarse cough.

"Bloom. What happened? We won't know how to go about helping you until we know what's wrong."

"I-I…I don't feel so…" Bloom ran to the closest trashcan and proceeded to violently empty her stomach. She wretched until all that came out was air. When she was done, she looked around the room through her tears and noticed the other three.

"Hey guys…" She whispered weakly as she tried to push herself to stand. Bloom took two shaky steps before her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Bloom!" They shouted urgently, but another voice from the doorway joined them.

* * *

Bloom felt like she was sinking in black goo. She couldn't see anything, and it hurt her to breathe. Maybe it was her sick mind that heard Sky's voice before she passed out, but regardless, the thought of him being there for her was a life raft for her. She clung to that feeling of hope for fear that if she let go, she would never wake up, never get to see him and apologize for their fight.

Looking back on it, she should have known that he would be stressed. Bloom knew her boyfriend was training to be king on his planet, and she could only imagine how stressful that would be.

_**Flashback Alert! **_

He wanted to spend time with her, and she knew that. But in a moment of weakness on her part, Bloom tearfully returned to Earth, not knowing that she had been followed. Besides Sky, there were only three other men that she could talk to without the fear of being judged, and she really needed to talk to all of them for a bit of guidance and for male points of view.

First, she stopped at Mike's, her adoptive father's, workplace. Unfortunately, he was out on a call at that point in time, and Bloom figured she may as well get to the other two first. So, she ventured to Andy's house, hoping that he would have the time to talk before her feelings got the best of her.

Luckily, he was indeed home.

"Hey, Bloom! What a surprise!" He said as he hugged her tightly. "What brings you here?"

She looked at his expectant smile, and the dam she had built to stop her tears burst. "It's Sky…"

"What? Did he break up with you?"

"W-well..n-"

"Bloom, he doesn't exactly realize what he has, does he? He's got the most beautiful girl in the universe, and he just can't see it." As he spoke, he got closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, Andy's lips were covering hers. Her eyes widened, and she shoved him off of her. Bloom looked around frantically, hoping no one had seen.

"Andy…we didn't break up…I thought I could come to you to tell you about what was going on…"

"I-I'm sorry, Bloom! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!"

"Andy! Andy, it's okay. It's no big deal…let's just forget it happened okay?"

"Thanks, Bloom." He smiled at her. "Still wanna talk?"

"Uh…yeah, if you have the time."

Bloom entered his house, and they sat down to talk.

Hours later, Bloom left the house, feeling a little bit better about the situation. She went back to Alfea to talk to someone a bit closer to Sky himself to see if he had maybe…said anything about the situation.

Over the past year, she and Timmy had become good friends. She felt as if she could tell him anything, and once she broke through the jargon-laden exterior, Timmy was good at heart-to-hearts. Bloom dialed his number, hoping he wasn't busy. She hated feeling like this, and she knew Timmy's information would be more help than he would ever realize.

"Bloom? Everything okay?" His voice echoed from her phone.

"Yeah…uhm…not really…any chance we could talk?"

"Sure! Just let me get ready, and I'll meet you in Magix?"

"Sounds good…thanks, Timmy."

"Anytime, Bloom."

An hour later, Timmy and Bloom were at the café in Magix, talking about Bloom's issue.

"…and that's why I think you should talk to him about this too. I mean, I know he's hardly ever around, but see what happens if you ask him to hang out more often. He loves you, Bloom. He really does, and I know it's tearing him apart that he hardly ever gets to see you anymore."

"You're right. Thanks again, Timmy."

"Sure thing!"

Bloom got up from her chair, paid her bill, and walked over to Timmy. She gave him a hug that told him everything he needed to know. He was there for her, listening objectively to everything she had to say, rebutting her worries when he could. In short, he told her what she _needed _to hear, not what she _wanted _to hear.

It was almost a week and a half when Bloom got to talk to Sky again. The talk that ended it all.

* * *

**Hoooo...what's that? Two chapters in one day? Yus! **

**I may post the next chapter tomorrow, but if not, see you all next year!  
**

**:) R&R please, but no flames!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows! Cookies and hugs and love to everyone! **_

_**Anywho, this chapter will wrap up the flashback!  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"…and that's why I think you should talk to him about this too. I mean, I know he's hardly ever around, but see what happens if you ask him to hang out more often. He loves you, Bloom. He really does, and I know it's tearing him apart that he hardly ever gets to see you anymore."_

_"You're right. Thanks again, Timmy."_

_"Sure thing!"_

_Bloom got up from her chair, paid her bill, and walked over to Timmy. She gave him a hug that told him everything he needed to know. He was there for her, listening objectively to everything she had to say, rebutting her worries when he could. In short, he told her what she _needed_ to hear, not what she _wanted_ to hear._

* * *

It was almost a week and a half when Bloom got to talk to Sky again. The talk that ended it all.

Ten days later, Bloom's phone rang.

"Sky! How are you?" Bloom chattered excitedly.

"Bloom, we need to talk. ASAP." Sky's voice was grave.

"Sure, w-what's up?"

"In person. Meet me by the lake in one hour." With that he hung up.

Bloom's palms began to sweat. What was he talking about? They were fine, right? _Right?_

**One hour later**

"Hey, Sky! What's up?" Bloom approached him, ready to fling her arms around him. Her face fell when he held up his hand for her to stop.

"What is the meaning of this, Bloom?" He held up a newspaper, which sported a huge picture of her and Andy's lip-lock. When he unfolded the article, another picture could be seen, one of her with Timmy…and they were hugging.

Her face was bright red, recalling the kiss. "I-I…Sky, you don't…"

"I don't what? What the _fuck_ is all of this?!"

"If you'd just let me explain…"

"You know what? You didn't even tell me when you had the chance. You had, let's see…over a week to tell me about this! But since you didn't, I think it's safe to say you were hiding something. Well, Bloom! The secret's out! If you didn't love me anymore, you could have just told me." His eyes were filled with hot tears.

"Sky…I…"

""You know what, Bloom?" Sky shouted, face red with anger. "Sometimes I wish we had never even met!"

Bloom's eyes doubled in size at this comment. "You…you can't mean that, Sky…" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah? Well I do. Every word!" He told her, menacingly.

Bloom's tears finally won, and waterfalls soon cascaded down her cheeks. She spun on her heel and sprinted away from him. She did not stop running until she got to her room, where she promptly slammed her door and threw herself on her bed. She finally calmed her hysterical sobbing an hour later, when she fell into a restless sleep. **END FLASHBACK! YAY!**

Back in Bloom's mind, she analyzed everything Sky had said. He was right to have yelled at her…she felt like such an idiot. Maybe she would just give in to whatever had a hold of her. Then she wouldn't have to bother Sky, her parents, and the Winx with her problems…

**Sky's P.O.V.**

Something is taking over Bloom, and I want to know what it is. _Dammit! _I balled my hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch the hell out of something.

I remembered saying some pretty awful things to Bloom earlier today, but I had been so beyond pissed at that point. My parents set such high standards for me. They expect absolute perfection, so when they read the paper and found that awful story, they were so incredibly upset with me.

The headline "Future Queen an Enchanting Flirt?" flashed through my mind followed closely by the two photographs. The evidence was right there. What else was I supposed to think?

I gingerly took Bloom's hand and studied her face. Within the past few minutes, her condition had rapidly deteriorated. Her skin had suddenly flushed before taking on a gray tint. Her hair lacked its usual luster, and her eyes were surrounded by prominent black rings.

_What's going on, sweetheart? What's got you? What can I do to help?_

The questions rushed through my head so fast I didn't even have the time to comprehend them all. Then suddenly, they froze, and one stood out in bold red letters. _Is this somehow my fault?_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all liked this installment of What's Wrong? Please let me know what you think of it! There are only going to be maaaaybe five or six more chapters...maybe!**  
_

_**See you all soon!  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay! I have a really good chapter coming up, but I thought I would post a little something so that you don't think I forgot about y'all! **_  
_

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**__  
_

_What's going on, sweetheart? What's got you? What can I do to help?_

The questions rushed through my head so fast I didn't even have the time to comprehend them all. Then suddenly, they froze, and one stood out in bold red letters. _Is this somehow my fault?_

* * *

_**And now...**__  
_

It had been one week since Bloom's incident, and everyone was doing everything they could to help her. The day after the incident, she was only awake for three hours total before collapsing back onto her bed. The following day, she was able to stay awake for merely one hour. Her waking time had been slowly decreasing. Today, she made it to 20 minutes before passing out once more.

Sky tried to tell her he was sorry and he loved her every time she was awake, but she never seemed to believe him. He wanted to explain everything, but Bloom could never stay awake long enough to hear what he had to say. The poor boy hardly ever left her bedside for fear that she would be awake without him there.

Each of the Winx tried to heal her with various spells, but each one put more strain on Bloom's body and often ended in her shrieking in pain. Ms. Fargonda suspected that dark magic was in play and that somehow it was sucking the magic out of her body.

The Specialists could do nothing but watch as their best friend was slowly deteriorating. His depression weighed all of them down. He never left Bloom's room, and he hadn't been back to Red Fountain since Bloom's collapse.

And that was how each day went: The Winx would scour their books and any magical history they could get their hands on; the Specialists attempted to help the girls with their research. But it seemed as though they got farther from the cure every day, and Bloom got closer to her possible death.

Today seemed no different until…

"I've got it!" Tecna shouted in excitement, waving her computer at her friends.

"What _is_ it?" Layla asked as she looked at the spell.

"We can go into her mind and see what's really going on! This might be a long shot, but it's the only thing we have left…"

"Then let's do it!" Musa exclaimed, rearing to transform.

"Well…there's a problem…only one person can go. And if they don't get out before she wakes up again, they will be lost forever."

"So…who goes?" Flora asked.

"I'll go! I _did,_ after all, introduce her to magic in the first place!" Stella shouted, excited that they could _finally_ be getting their best friend back.

"Actually…" Tecna mused, "I think Sky should go. If anyone has a chance of bringing her back or at least figuring out what's wrong, it's Sky."

Sky had not heard any of this. He was still next to Bloom, brushing her hair out of her face mindlessly.

"Sky. Sky…Sky! Yo, buddy!" Brandon was suddenly in front of him, or rather, his hand was. "The girls need your help."

Sky nodded numbly and walked over to the Winx. "What's going on? Did we find a cure?"

"Well, we found _something_." Tecna confirmed. "It turns out, her magic is being attacked, but if that was really all that was happening, she wouldn't be faring this badly. She would at least be able to retain consciousness. So, we propose that _you_ go into her mind and find her. It's up to you now, Sky. You need to find her, talk to her, figure out what is going on, and bring her back. You are Bloom's only hope at this point in time."

In that instant, Sky's entire attitude changed. His back went rigid; his fists clenched; his jaw was set in a firm line. He nodded once.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

**Well, that's all, folks! For now anyway! I hope you all enjoyed it! I promise the next chapter is going to be a LOT longer, so please do not complain about the length...it will be worth the wait, I promise!**

**See y'all later!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello all! I hope you didn't miss me too much! **_

_**I've been working on another story, and I realized I was neglecting some of my others...sorry!**_

_**So...I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**(I don't own Winx Club...but it's probably for the best...)**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Well, we found _something_." Tecna confirmed. "It turns out, her magic is being attacked, but if that was really all that was happening, she wouldn't be faring this badly. She would at least be able to retain consciousness. So, we propose that _you_ go into her mind and find her. It's up to you now, Sky. You need to find her, talk to her, figure out what is going on, and bring her back. You are Bloom's only hope at this point in time."

In that instant, Sky's entire attitude changed. His back went rigid; his fists clenched; his jaw was set in a firm line. He nodded once.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

_**And now...**_

Sky was situated on a bed next to Bloom. He was extremely nervous, but he knew that he had to get Bloom back. In truth, he felt that he was completely to blame for her current situation.

"Okay, now just relax. This shouldn't hurt…much…" Tecna told him before stepping back. "Don't forget, you have to get out of there before she wakes up again…"

The remaining Winx performed a convergence spell, and before Sky knew it, his world went dark. He seemed to be floating in nothingness.

"Bloom?" He called out, hoping that she would answer him.

Instead, he was greeted with virtually every memory of himself and Bloom together. As the memories continued, they got increasingly negative. He saw everything from their first meeting to Bloom fighting for him and helping him break Darkar's spell. Suddenly, every argument the pair had ever had flashed before him. He was usually the one to storm off, leaving Bloom a sobbing heap. This realization spurned a twinge of guilt within him. He hated to see Bloom cry…especially over him.

As suddenly as they had started, the memories ended, and Sky was left in the darkness again. There was a light ahead of him, and as he grew closer to the light, he could hear faint sobbing. The "light" turned out to be the same memories on eternal repeat. Every fight…every bad moment the two had ever had was playing out before him. Sky followed the sobbing sounds and found Bloom curled into the corner as though trying to hide from the offending memories.

Bloom wore a light gray dress that seemed to get darker with every flash of a memory. Sky reached forward to wipe her tears away, but he quickly retracted his hand. He was the reason for her condition, so seeing him probably would not be for the best. At least not yet.

Instead, Sky decided to get Bloom's perspective on the latest argument, so he stepped away from her trembling form and watched the space in front of him:

"Hey, Sky! What's up?" Bloom approached him, ready to fling her arms around him. Her face fell when he held up his hand for her to stop. He hated seeing her unhappy, and in this moment she looked absolutely terrified. If only he had stopped and _asked_ for what had happened.

"What is the meaning of this, Bloom?" He watched himself yell as he held up a newspaper, which sported a huge picture of her and Andy's lip-lock. When he unfolded the article, another picture could be seen, one of her with Timmy…and they were hugging. Sure, it had just _looked_ like a hug, but it could have been way more. Thinking back on it though, Timmy seemed so worried about Bloom earlier. Timmy had Tecna, and…and…_oh! _Sky felt like an utter jackass. It really_ was_ just a fucking hug. Nothing more. So then…what about Andy?

Her face was bright red, recalling the kiss. "I-I…Sky, you don't…"

"I don't what? What the _fuck_ is all of this?!"

"If you'd just let me explain…" If he had just let her explain, he was sure she would have been fine. They would still be a happy couple, and Bloom would probably be sitting in his arms laughing at something Stella had said…_Why_ didn't he let her explain herself?!

"You know what? You didn't even tell me when you had the chance. You had, let's see…over a week to tell me about this! But since you didn't, I think it's safe to say you were hiding something. Well, Bloom! The secret's out! If you didn't love me anymore, you could have just told me." His eyes were filled with hot tears.

"Sky…I…" He saw the hurt in Bloom's eyes at his accusation. It was strange to have the chance to review a fight. His words stung her to her very core, he could tell. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ Sky smacked himself. _You were always too busy with your training to talk with Bloom._

"You know what, Bloom?" He had shouted, face red with anger. "Sometimes I wish we had never even met!"

Bloom's eyes doubled in size at this comment. "You…you can't mean that, Sky…" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah? Well I do. Every word!" He told her, menacingly.

Bloom's tears finally won, and waterfalls soon cascaded down her cheeks. She spun on her heel and sprinted away from him. She did not stop running until she got to her room, where she promptly slammed her door and threw herself on her bed. She finally calmed her hysterical sobbing an hour later, when she fell into a restless sleep.

Sky was thrown for a loop. He had not realized how harsh he had been on her. He didn't realize the outcome of his actions, the severity of his words. Why had he even said those awful things? He mentally cursed himself for doing this to her.

He had been very busy as of late with his training, and he remembered Bloom calling and texting him multiple times telling him that she had something important to talk to him about. However, he never had his phone on him and by the time he was able to check it, he was too tired to do anything about it.

It was true, she had had a full week to tell him about her interactions with the two men, but it was also true that she had _tried_ to tell him. And he had wrongly assumed that she did not love him anymore. What kind of _monster_ did that to the woman he loved?!

He was quickly thrown into another memory from the recent past. Bloom and Stella were sitting on the couch in their room, and Bloom had tears in her eyes.

"I…I just…I know that he is busy, but…he can't even take a couple of minutes to text me back…or an hour to come visit me?" Bloom let a few tears fall.

"Sweetie…he's been very busy…he's trying, I'm sure." Stella tried to sound comforting, but it came off more false than anything.

"B-But…it's important…Stella, it's eating away at me…he's been so distant lately…and I'm so scared that he's going to rethink our relationship…I don't…I don't feel like he loves me anymore…" Bloom was fully sobbing at this point.

"Bloom! Of course he loves you! How could he not?" Stella cried in shock.

"Because I'm not as pretty as the other girls…I'm not as skinny as them…I'm a nobody…and…I'm not good enough for him…" She threw herself into Stella's arms. "If I was good enough for him…he would have talked to me by now…even just a short text…that's all…I can't do this anymore, Stella…"

The vision faded away, and Sky was stunned into silence. Even his brain could not form thoughts. He had had no idea that this is what he was putting her through. How long would it have taken to send her a text saying that he loved her? Three seconds, maximum…

Sky squared his shoulders and walked to where he had left Bloom. Her light gray dress was now the color of an ominous thunderhead. Bloom's sobbing had not ceased, and if anything, it had gotten worse.

Sky reached out to her and lightly touched her head. "Bloom…?" He asked.

Bloom raised her head, and Sky was stunned at what he saw. Her eyes were lifeless and pale, and her hair was flat and dull. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale and sunken in. This is what had become of his Bloom?

"Who are you?" The fragile girl croaked, her voice harsh from the crying.

"Don't you remember me, Bloom?" Sky asked, worried about what this would mean when Bloom woke up.

"N-No…should I?"

"It's me, Bloom…It's Sky. Remember? We've been dating for close to two years now? I am the one who put you in this situation…"Sky looked to the ground, ashamed.

"If that's true…then…why should I talk to you…?" Bloom asked as she stood up.

"Because…Because I love you, Bloom. I love you more than any man has ever loved anything in his life. I _need_ you in my life. I _need_ you by my side. I'm so incredibly sorry for being such a gigantic asshat, and I…I just…I love you so much. I can't say it enough…Bloom, I love you so incredibly much, and I just need you to come back to me…Even if you don't want to come back to _me_, then at least come back to your friends…they need you just as much as I do, Bloom."

"You put me here…? But…you just said…you just said you love me…" Bloom was thoroughly confused.

"Please, Bloom…try to remember! I told you that I wished we had never met. I said some awful things to you, and I didn't mean any of them. I was stressed and more worried about my reputation than how you were feeling…I…"

Bloom groaned softly and fell to her knees, gripping her head.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted, worried for the woman he loved.

"Nngh…S-Sky…?" Bloom sounded so scared and hurt.

Sky knelt next to her and lifted her chin up. She was still gripping her head between her hands in a vice-like grasp. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed forward into him. Sky rolled her over and put her in his lap.

"Please, Bloom…Please…come back to me…I'm begging you…_please_!" Sky whispered into her hair as he rocked her still body.

He suddenly began to flicker, and his loss of solidity caused Bloom to fall right through him. Sky realized that he was starting to head back to his own body.

If he had taken one more look at Bloom before disappearing completely, he would have noticed her charcoal-colored dress becoming the purest shade of white known to man.

Sky felt himself falling into his own body. "Bloom!" He shouted as he shot up in bed.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the other Winx girls pass out into their boyfriends' arms. Loneliness consumed him as he looked over at Bloom's body. She was still out, and she did not show any signs of waking up.

His presence in her mind had probably done more harm than good…Sky had a sinking feeling that he would never see Bloom's beautiful eyes again. He would never get to hold her in his arms. He would never get to hear her laugh or yell at him again.

Sky swung his legs over the side of the bed before getting up and heading to a spot closer to Bloom. Unfortunately, the transfer to her mind and back had taken more out of him than he had thought, and he felt himself becoming light-headed. His body began to buckle, and he was out before he even hit the floor.

* * *

_**Oh noes!**_

_**So I'm curious...who thinks Sky should get another chance? Who thinks Bloom should just ditch him (or die...that could happen too)?**_

_**Please review! I'll try to update sooner! :)**_

_**Until next time... :)**_


End file.
